Directions to Paradice
by PirateKingNinja1
Summary: A Zoroark and Sneasel on an adventure to save the region from total destruction...Oh dear, we are in trouble. Possible one shot.


Who says pokemon can't drive.

" Hey. hey. Wake up." I heard a voice echo in my head. But I was to asleep to respond.

"Wake up!" The voice yelled. I felt shaked as I opened my eyes and yelled in shock,

but something clamped on my mouth to stop me. It was Zoroark, she had a big smile on

her face. I was lying on my back on concrete and not the soft bed I fell asleep in minutes

ago. I got up and walked over to the edge. We were top of a building downtown.

"What is it?" I said rubbing my eye still groggy.

"We're on T.V!" She said pointing ahead at a building that had a giant screen on the

front.

"Reports say there was a Zoroark at the National Fair yesterday causing mass hysteria."

The newslady on the screen said with pictures of Zoroark in her normal form, then the

booth pictures from yesterday showed her as a Linoone. And lastly as an Entei.

"Well just great, now everyone knows about us."I said crossing my arms.

"I'll just transform into something else. They won't know the difference." She shrugged.

"You know, I'm actually jealous of how easy it is for you to not worry."

"We're partners, that means you don't have to worry about things to." She said patting my head.

"So what are you gonna be?"

"I'll just be you." She said transforming in the air and coming back down a sneasel.

"By the way. How did you know what entei looked like?"

"No idea."

I saw her look at her hands then do another flip in the air and came back down the same

sneasel. And she also added thumbs.

"I can't imagine how you get used to have no thumbs at all." She said moving hers as if to test if they work right.

"Well, I can't just grow any appendage I want now can I?" I asked.

"Anyway let's go get something to eat." She said walking over the left side of the

building.

"How high up are we anyway?"

"Not to high, you could make the fall."

Fall? I followed her the edge and looked down. I looked down to see a

dumpster filled with garbage that could cushion my fall.

"Let's go." she said grabbing my hand and jumping off. I held my breath as we hit the

dumpster. Except we bounced off and I landed on my stomach.

"That was unexpected." I said getting up.

"All right! Whose the wise guy!?" I turned back to the dumpster to see it rumble.

"I didn't know dumpsters could talk. Or feel."

"They don't." I said backing away.

A grumbling glameow climbed out of the dumpster.

"Which one of you is the wise guy."

"He is." Zoroark answered pointing at me.

"What!? Your the one that decided to jump!"

"Well you are a guy."

"That's not what it meant."

"How dare you refer to me as an it. Can't you tell I'm a female?"

"Not under all that garbage. You look like a worn out dust rag."

I looked in shock at Zoroark's answer. The Glameow pounced and tried to swipe at her.

She stepped out of the way making Glameow land on me. Then she jumped off my stomach to use 'Fury Swipes' on Zoroark. She was dodging all of them with her hands

behind her back like it was nothing. Then Zoroark leap-frogged over the Glameows

head and pulled me up and dragged me through the ally. We turned corners and jumped

and stepped over various pokemon. We met a dead end that we couldn't climb over.

"No where to run!"

I turned to see the glameow ready to pounce at us.

"Would you belive us if we said it was an accident and that we are sorry?" I pleaded.

"Why should we apologize. She's the one that was sleeping in a dunpster."

"It was not my choice to sleep there."

"Then why were you sleeping in a dumpster?" Zoroark asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to a sneasel."

I saw zoroark do a 'flipform'(like flip transformation) into a glameow.

"How about now?"

What-how did you?"

"I'm a zoroark. I can take the form of any pokemon and human I want."

"Your lying,your a ditto. That's sounds more belivable."

To prove her wrong zoroark flipformed into her normal form giving the shocked

glameow a smile.

"You took it better than she is right now." She said to me.

"That's because I knew your kind existed. Do you guys hear something? Like wings

flapping?" I aid looking for the scorce of the sound.

"Incoming hyper beam!" Zoroark yelled grabbing me and dodge rolling out of the way

to the glameows side. I looked to see a Salamance above us. It flew in closer, I saw

someone standing on it's back. It was a woman. Her hair was silver and she wore a

wierd device that looked like a scanner that covered her eyes. I also noticed a device on

her wrist that looked like a blaster.

"Hunter J." Zoroark called her.

"You know her?"

"I saw her on the news once. She hunts down rare pokemon and sells them to the

highest bidder."

"Looks like she's here for you." The glameow said.

The salamance flew down the alley up to us. Then Hunter J stepped off, I looked at the

salamance's back to see a large glass container. Was that to capture zoroark?

"If you can understand me then I recomend you come quietly. I wouldn't want to

damage my prize." She said pointing the blaster at Zoroark.

Zoroark made a smirk,put me down and did a flipform into Hunter J.

"Aww, is the big bad hunter gonna mount me on her wall?" She said faking a worried

look.

"You should return to normal. I can't bring you back if your stuck in another form."

"And what makes you think I'll come quietly?"

Then J pointed the device on her wrist at the glameow and fired it. The glameow didn't

have time to react as the ray hit her. She turned to stone! The frozen look on her face

was stuck in shock. Zoroark and I saw in shock at what just happened.

"I didn't kill it. But, if you don't come with me your sneasel friend will share the same

fate." She said pointing the ray at me. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move.

"Fine. But the sneasel stays by my side." She said flipforming back to normal.

Hunter J pointed the ray at me and fired. I screamed as it hit me. I saw the world go

black. The last thing I heard was Zoroark yell my name.

++++++++++++In my mind, the leaf whisltes like jazz+++++++++++++++++++++++

The darkness faded and I saw I wasn't in the alley anymore.I looked down to see I was in the same glass container that the salamance was carrying. Only the one I was in was my size. I looked to see I was in some kind of operation room. I saw a table in the center. It had a light showing Zoroark on the bed in the sam frozen state as the glameow. Her face was showing complete anger, as if she was ready to rip someone's head off. I tried to break the glass but nothing worked. I scratched at it and tried to peirce it. I headbutted it which tilted it and I fell to the floor still in the container. It cracked as it hit the metal floor. I tried to roll it over to Zoroark but, I kept going in a complete 360. I tried piercing at where the crack was. It chipped little by little. One last pierce using both my hands and I made a big enough hole to crawl through. I ran up to the table and climbed up to Zoroark. I saw a dial and a button on the bottom of the glass at her feet.

I turned it all the wayto the other side. My results were seeing the stone come off zoroark. Her angered face upon seeing me changed to that of happines. I pushed the

button next seeing the glass vanish instantly. Zoroark picked me up and started to

smother me.

"There no time for that. We got to get out of here." I said pushing her face away.

"How do we get out of here?" She said putting me down.

"Well, this looks like an operating room, except without all the docters and other

supplies used to cut people open.

"Eww."

"There has to be an exi-" I was interrupted when we heard a door slide open. We looked

to see a man in a lab coat walk in with a chart. Upon seeing us he screamed.

"How did you get out!? Security!" He yelled. Then Zoroark pounced at him knocking

him to the floor. I ran over to see zoroark sitting on his chest. I

"What are you doing?"

"He had to have used something to get in this room. Bingo!"

I said holding a card with a picture of the man.

"Lets go. Maybe we can use this to get out of here."

We ran out the door down the hallway. It was like a maze.

"We have to find J"

"Why?"

"Because of us that glameow is like what we were. If we can get that thing she was

using then maybe we can return her to normal."

We ran through hall and passed by some people in lab coats and others in wierd

uniforms. We stopped at two doors. One on the left and one on the right. I walked to the

one on the right. Zoroark picked me up so I could reach the card slot. I inserted it in and

the door slid open. I gaped as I saw women in the room putting on and taking off their

uniforms. When the saw us they let out high pitched screams and started throwing

whetever they thought was heavy. I inserted the card back in to close the door.

"Wrong door." I said pulling off my face what looked like a strap with two holders.

We tried the other door and saw it was full of those device jars in different sizes on

different shelves.

"Attention! This is Hunter J saying that the Zoroark just catured has escaped and is now

free on the ship. Her givaway is a sneasel that follows. I want the Zoroark alive, the

sneasel is spendable!" We heard over an intercom.

"Can't I get a break?" I groaned. "Grab a jar, if we can't get the device from J it'll be the

next best thing."

After opening the door I peeked my head out to see if the coast was clear. I walked out

and waved to zoroark who was carrying a jar to come out.

"How do we get out of here?" She asked.

"Our best bet is to find a map of the place like when we were in the fair."

"So, it's like hide-and-seek."

"Yeah,exept everyone in this building is it."

We made our way down the hall, opening every door we came across. Some where

empty. Others were...

"Get that zoroark!"

Not so empty. We made it to another door with guards and there pokemon on our tail.

We quickely got the door open and shut it behind us.

"I don't think that will hold them." I said.

Zoroark put the jar down did a flipform and came down a magby and used

'Flamethower' sealing the door.

"That might." She said returning to normal picking the jar back up. We turned to

see what looked like a moniter room. There were chairs in front of moniters and a

center platform with a floating board.

"One of these desks has to have the map. Start looking." I said climbing into chair.

I had to stand in to chair to see. I looked at the moniter in front of me showing a wierd

symbol. I tried to touch the symbol when my hand made contact the moniter change. I

looked at it again to see a building. I poked at the building only for a red line to lead to

the front.

*BONG*

*BONG*

"There trying to make a hole in the door." Zoroark said.

"I think I found the map." I said waving to her.

"Is this where we are." She said pointing at the building. But she accidently poked the

center making the screen flash red. We both jumped as we heard a mechanical sound

around us. A light flashed in front of us. The walls where moving like windows.

I walked up to the edge to see it was a glass window. I looked down and let out a

"meep".

"This game just got a lot harder." She said.

How are we gonna get down?"

"Easy." She said walking back to the moniter. "We just stop the things that keep it

floating an well land gently."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked walking up to her.

"Have faith in your partner." She tried to assure me. Then she did something unexpected.

She smashed the board with letters under the moniter. It sparked fizzled and lastly

smoked. I stood jaw-dropped as she looked at me with that same care-free smile.

"See nothing bad-"

*BOOOOOOOOM*

happened?" She finished, eyes widening. I faceclawed.

*BOOOOOOOM*

With that second explosion the ship rumbled and tilted forward. I slid

to the edge and landed on the glass which thankfully didn't break. Zoroark landed right

beside me still holding the undamaged jar.

"Is that a mountain?" She asked.

"Yes, yes it is." I answered.

"Brace for impact. Brace for impact" We heard over and over again.

"Okay, I have full faith in you. So do you have another idea on how to save our lives?"

"Hmmm." she said scratching her chin.

"Well?"

"Hmmmmmmm."

"The mountain is getting closer."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Zoroark!"

"Almost got it."

"Please hurry."

"Alright I'm done."

"And?" I said anxiously.

"Plan A: I make a hole in the glass and we fly out of it, flying back to the city."

"But, won't this place still crash killing everyone."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"And plan B: We steer the ship away from the mountains into something soft."

"That sounds great. Except there's just one tiny problem with your plan."

"What?" She asked.

"We're up hundreds of feet in the air with no steering wheel!" I yelled

"Auto-pilot, disengaged. Manuel pilot engaged." We heard turning to the center to see

the center platform raist up. A metal steering wheel and a metal stick. I looked to zoroark with a smirk on her face.

"Not one word. And I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology."

*BONNG*

The sealed door smashed open and flew right at us. Zoroark grabbed me and leaped out

of the way climbing onto a desk. The door broke right through the glass and the wind

from outside started to suck us out. I was able to grab on to the back of a chair but the

card flew out of my hand out the window. Zoroark was climbing to the steering wheel. But while doing so the jar slipped out of her hands. I looked at it fell to the mountain below. The image of that glameow still frozen faded in my mind.

"You!" I heard at the door to see Hunter J in the door holding on to it's sides. Zoroark

made it to the wheel.

"Where way do we go!?" She yelled over the wind.

"Right, go right!" I yelled back.

Zoroark grunted as she moved the wheel right. I felt the ship move a little as I saw the

mountains move slowly. I looked up to see Hunter J skid down the platform next to

zoroark.

"This will elevate us." She said pulling the metal stick back.

The ship slowly tilted back and I was able to make my way under the chair to avoid

being blown out. I looked out the side to see we avoided the mountain and now we

were about to hit the forest below. The ground was getting closer and closer I tightened

my grip and clenched my teeth.

"Brace yourselves!" I heard J yell.

*BRRRRRRRSSSSSSHHHH*

I kept my eyes closed as heard tree's crunch and rocks crack. The ship began to slow to

a halt. I opened one eye to see if I was still alive. I let go of the seat and crawled from

the desk to see dirt and rock all over the walls and room. I got to my feet and walked slowly cause of the shards of glass everywhere. I heard a groan behind a desk. I saw zoroark get up from behind a desk.

"Next time, you plan." She said dusting herself off.

"Agreed." I said looking around.

"You know, we are the first two pokemon to land a flying building. I'd say we did a

better job than anyone."

"You call this better?" I asked.

"Well, at least the ships okay. Hey, maybe we can get another jar." She said.

"Maybe, if they didn't break in the crash."

"I think if I was able to land the ship like this a couple of jars could survive."

"Alright let's go." I said grabbing on to her mane as we left for the door. She stopped

upon hearing coughing fits. She turned to see Hunter J half-buried under some dirt. Her

headgear was chipped showing one eye closed. I dropped off zoroark and walked over.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, she did save us. This way we'll be even." I said grabbing J's arm and starting to

pull.

"Fine. But if she blasts us. I want it to be in a pose of me kicking your balls." She said

walking over and grabbing the arm.

"I don't think I even have balls."

"Yes you do. They just come out when you want to mate."

"So that's how it works. I thought females just lay the eggs. Didn't think they needed a

male at all."

After a few tugs we got her out. She let out some light coughs and start to breath.

"Let's go." I said.

Zoroark nodded and picked me up and put me on her back. I heard a clicking sound

behind us. I looked to see J about to blast us.

"Look out!"

Zoroark quickly turned. The ray started to spark. J looked at us in anger not even

noticing the sparks.

"Even if you saved my life, that doesn't mean I'm letting you get away."

"I knew it." Zoroark said.

"I guess a change in heart was asking to much." I said.

"Now then, if you would be so kind as to take the sneasel off your back and-"

*Bzzzzrt* Bzzzrt*

"What the? The hells wrong with this thing?" J said as she banged it on a desk.

"Stop! You'll make it worse!" I yelled, even though she didn't understand me.

After one last bang the sparking stopped and the device exploded! I looked in shock as

the smoke covered J's body. When the smoke cleared, she was turned to stone. The

look on her face was of shock.

"Done in by your own creation. What a way to go." Zief said.

"She is not dead." I said getting down and walking up to J.

"Well she is in a way. I don't think they make jars as big as her."

I stared at the statue as zoroark walked away. I felt a little sad inside. Even if she

tried to capture us. And tried to do it again.

"Are you coming? Cause I can't remember where that room was." She yelled already

down the hall.

I turned and hurried to catch up.

Author's notes: I am back! Man this was long, 12 pages. I know I might be

missing some key points in this but this is how I mostly remembered Hunter J

If anyone has better information, please P.M me. In the meantime, stay as cool as Ice Beam. Pkn1 signing off.


End file.
